LOST IN PARIS, FRANCE
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: While in Paris, a familiar bad guy recognizes Saphi, so now he's after her. Can Luigi & Daisy rescue Saphi or will Dylan & 2 others save her? Read & find out! R&R please.
1. HEADING TO THE WARP PIPE

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 15)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

LOST IN PAIRIS, FRANCE

CHAPTER 1: HEADING TO THE WARP PIPE

"Luigi, can you go get Saphire ready for me?" Daisy asked sweetly as she packed her clothes with his. "Do you want me to get her stuff first?" The green clad plumber asked, standing in the door way. The flower princess nodded. Luigi left the door way & walked into Saphire's room.

"She looks so sweet when she's a sleep." He thought, walking over to her orange dresser. Luigi took out her orange overalls & her true blue shirt. The green clad plumber looked over his shoulder when he heard the little princess whimper. The 5 year old princess laid there a sleep, sucking her thumb & snuggled up to Mr. Bunny. Luigi smiled & left the room with Saphire's clothes.

"Did you get her ready yet?" Daisy asked. "No, I brought you her outfit, then I was going to go back to get her ready." The green clad plumber told her, handing her the orange overalls & true blue shirt. "Ok, well as soon as I finish getting our clothes packed into the book bag, we can head to the warp pipe." The flower princess told him, putting her little cousin's clothes into the book bag. "Ok." He replied, leaving the room.

Luigi walked back into Saphire's room & he went back to her dresser. The green clad plumber pulled out her true blue shirt & her yellow orange shorts. Luigi walked over to Saphire & he took her night clothes off. "Saphire wake up." He said, dressing her in her clothes. "I don't wanna." The 5 year old princess mumbled. Luigi finished dressing Saphire in her true blue shirt & her yellow orange shorts. The green clad plumber picked the 5 year old princess up with her stuff animal. "No." Saphire whined. "It's ok, lay your head back down." Luigi told her. The little princess laid her head on his shoulder & dozed back off. The green clad plumber took Saphire into the room where Daisy was. "We're ready to go, Dais." Luigi told her. "I'm ready too." She replied. So Luigi, Daisy, & Saphire let the mansion & headed for the warp pipe.

"Luigi, what time is it?" Daisy asked, walking next to him. The green clad plumber held up his free arm & looked at his watch. "8:45 A.M." He replied, holding Saphire on side. "I'm hungry." The 5 year old princess whined as she lifted her head up off the green clad plumber's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll stop for something to eat." Daisy told her little cousin. "Can we stop by Mona's Pizza in Diamond City?" Saphire asked, still half a sleep. "Not today, we can go there later." The flower princess told her. "But I'm hungry!" The little princess whined. "We know you're hungry, but you're just gonna have to wait til we get to somewhere that's open." Daisy fussed. "She hasn't been awake for ten minutes & you're already fussing at her." Luigi said shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but she's already getting on my nerves. "I'm sorry Daisy." The 5 year old princess apologized. "No, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. Its just that you always whine & then there are times when I feel like I'm your mom." The flower princess explained, taking the little princess out of the green clad plumber's arms. "Mama mia! I didn't expect Dais to feel like that." He thought to himself as he walked next to them. "Why do you feel like my mommy?" Saphire asked. "Because you always want to stay with us." Daisy told her. "Oh." The 5 year old princess replied. "Luigi why are you looking at me like that?" The flower princess asked in concern. "I didn't expect you to say what you said." He told her, smiling. "Daisy, is that the warp pipe we are going down?" The little princess asked, pointing at the warp pipe up ahead. "Yes." The flower princess sighed. "When we get to Paris, we can stop & get something to eat." Luigi told them as he climbed onto the warp pipe. "Ok!" Saphire exclaimed in excitement. The green clad plumber went down the warp pipe & Daisy climbed onto it with Saphire on her side. The flower princess & the 5 year old princess went down the warp pipe behind him.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I'm sorry this chapter is boring, but I do promise it will get better, since I'm going to put a surprise in it. But until then you have to wait. CIAO FOR NOW! =D


	2. THE RING

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 15)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: THE RING

As soon as Daisy & Saphire came up through the warp pipe, Luigi helped her down. "Thanks." The flower princess thanked. "You're welcome." He replied. "Luigi, is that where we are going to eat at?" The 5 year old princess asked, clinging onto her cousin's side. "Is that where you want to eat at?" The green clad plumber asked them both. Daisy & Saphire nodded. "Then lets go eat at Café De Flore!" The green clad plumber exclaimed, pulling the flower princess behind him.

Luigi walked inside the café with Daisy, who was carrying Saphire on her side. "Bonjour." The waiter greeted them. "Hello." The green clad plumber greeted back as he & the girls sat down at the table. "Comment puis-je prendre votre commande?" The waiter asked, pulling out a pen & note pad. "Luigi, what did he say?" The flower princess asked, looking straight at his face. "I think he said, how may I take your order." He replied. The waiter continued to stand there. "I took a french class when I use to live in Brooklyn, New York." Luigi told her. "Oh." She said, looking down at Saphire. "Luigi, please hurry up & tell him what we want!" The little princess whined. Daisy elbowed her lightly. "Trois tasses de thé sucré et trois spéciales petit-déjeuner, s'il vous plaît." Luigi told the waiter. "Il sera prêt dans quelques minutes." The waiter told them as he walked off. "Before you ask me, I ordered us sweet tea & the breakfast special, then he said, it will be ready in a few minutes." He translated. "Thanks, but that's not what I was gonna ask. I was gonna have you ask him if there is someone who speaks English here." Daisy replied. "Daisy, I don't think there is anybody here that speaks English." The little princess told her cousin. "Never mind." The flower princess sighed. Saphire slid out of the booth & walked next Luigi. "Can you slide over?" The 5 year old princess asked. The green clad plumber moved over & the little princess sat next to him. "Can I call Dylan on your phone watch?" Saphire asked, looking up at his face. "I don't care." Luigi told her. "Thanks Luigi, you're the best." She thanked, pulling his arm towards her. Daisy just smiled.

9: 45 A.M.

BROOKLYN ELEMENTARY

GYM/PE

Dylan was playing basketball with his real world friend, Sophia. "Pass it to me Dylan!" The 7 year old girl exclaimed. Just as the blonde haired boy was about to pass her the ball, his watch started ringing. The basketball slipped out of his hands & Sophia caught it. "Who's calling you?" She asked a little annoyed as she walked over to him. My best friend." He told her. Sophia knew who he was talking about & she didn't like it. Dylan answered his watch.

"Hi Dylan!" Saphire greeted happily.

"Hi Saphi." He greeted her back.

"Where are you at?" The 5 year old princess asked.

"I'm at school, in the gym playing basketball with my other friend." He replied, smiling.

"What other friend?" She asked in concern.

"Sophia." The 8 year old boy told her. "You mean you didn't tell her about me?" The 7 year old girl asked.

Saphire heard Sophia talking.

The girl tilted his wrist & looked at the little princess on the screen. "Hi Saphire, I heard so much about you." The 7 year old girl told her.

The 5 year old princess looked hatefully at Sophia. "Dylan, why didn't you tell me you had another friend." She asked. Luigi & Daisy sat there listening to the conversation.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you." Dylan replied.

"Oh, well now I know." The little princess sighed, rubbing her left eye.

"Don't cry Saphire, you're still my number one best friend." He told her.

"I'm trying not to cry." Saphire told him.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later. I hope you have fun in Paris." Dylan told her.

"Bye Dylan." The 5 year old princess said, just before hanging up.

Dylan ended the watch phone call.

The waiter sat the plates & drinks down on the table & left again. "After this, I have to go to a jewelry store & start planning the surprise." Luigi thought to himself as he ate his food. Saphire sat there quietly as she ate her food. "Luigi, what are you thinking about?" Daisy asked, smiling. "Taking you both shopping." The green clad plumber replied. "Can we go to a store that sells jewelry?" The flower princess asked. "Yeah." He replied, smiling. "Thanks sweetie." Daisy thanked. "No problem." Luigi replied. "Do you think Dylan likes that girl from the real world?" Saphire asked, looking down at Mr. Bunny's white furry face. That question nearly made Daisy choke. The green clad plumber looked down at the 5 year old princess. "Probably just as a friend." He replied. "How do you know?" Saphire asked. "Well, Daisy & I see the way he looks at you, then he gave you a kiss & he always rescues you when you're in danger." Luigi explained to her. "I hope you're right Luigi." The little princess sighed.

Back in Brooklyn, New York, Sophia was glaring at Dylan some what annoyed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" The 8 year old boy asked. "Why didn't you tell me she was that adorable?" The girl asked angrily. "I thought you knew how cute she was." He replied, sitting the basketball down on the gym floor. "No & I bet there are other things you haven't told me about." She said, looking at him. The blonde haired boy nodded. "I wanna know what those things are." Sophia demanded, some what nicely. "Well, she's a 5 year old princess who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom with her cousin Daisy & cousin's boyfriend." Dylan told her. "Anything else?" Sophia asked, arching her eyebrow in concern. "Not that I know of." Dylan answered.

Luigi, Daisy, & Saphire had just finished eating their breakfast. The green clad plumber paid the bill & they left Café De Flore.

Outside the café, Luigi was waiting on Daisy to finish tying Saphire's green shoe laces. "I'm done now." The flower princess said, standing up. "Do you want to go to that store next door?" The green clad plumber asked, pointing at the store behind them. Daisy & Saphire nodded. "Then lets go!" He exclaimed, pulling them both behind him.

As soon as they entered the store, a man from their last vacation to the real world noticed them. "Luigi, if you need me, I'll be back there at the baby & kid stuff." Daisy told him. "Go a head, I'll keep my eyes on Saphire." The green clad plumber replied back. The flower princess walked off & the 5 year old princess looked up at Luigi. "Lets go princess." The green clad plumber ordered, taking her by the hand & pulling her over to the jewelry. "What are we doing?" She asked, holding Mr. Bunny under her left arm. "You'll see." He replied. "Bonjour." The lady greeted them. "Hello." Luigi replied. "How may I help you?" The french lady asked. "Yes, may I see that ring?" The green clad plumber asked, pointing down at the diamond ring. "Yes you may." She replied, pulling the silver band out. "Luigi, what's e.n.g.a.g.e.m.e.n.t spell?" Saphire asked skeptically. "Engagement." He replied, examining the silver band. "What's that?" The little princess asked, looking up at his face. "A pledge of marriage; betrothal." Luigi told her. "Oh, so who's the ring for?" She asked. "Daisy." Luigi replied. "So do you want it?" The french lady asked. Luigi nodded & the lady took the engagement ring from him & stuck it in a box. The green clad plumber handed her the money & she handed him the box. "Thank you." Luigi thanked. Suddenly Daisy walked up behind him & tapped him on the shoulder. "Ah!" He exclaimed. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." She apologized. "Its alright." The green clad plumber replied, turning around to face her. Saphire looked up at Daisy. "What's that?" The 5 year old princess asked. "One of those baby leashes." Daisy told her. Luigi took the baby leash from her & handed it to the french lady. "What's it for?" Saphire asked. "It's for little kids to wear." Luigi said, handing the money to the lady. The green clad plumber opened it & he put it on her. "I'll throw the paper away if you want me to." The french lady told him. Luigi handed her the trash & she threw it away.

The man stared at the 5 year old princess hatefully. "I'll get that brat soon." He thought to himself as he followed them out the store doors.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I'm sorry this chapter is boring, but I do promise it will get better, since I'm going to put a surprise in it. I truely have to thank AzaleaLovesGolf & MarioLuigi25 for reviewing the first chapter. CIAO FOR NOW! =D


	3. GROW UP

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 15)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Justin (AGE: 12)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: GROW UP

10:15 A.M.

"Luigi, where are you taking us?" Daisy asked, walking next to him. "You'll see." He replied. "Can you carry me Daisy?" Saphire asked, trying to keep up. The flower princess sighed & the green clad plumber stopped. Just as Daisy was about to pick Saphire up, her phone started ringing. The 5 year old princess huffed. Daisy pulled her orange cell phone out of her pocket & answered it.

"Hi Peach, what's going on?" The flower princess asked.

"You'll never guess what just happened to me!" The pink princess exclaimed.

"You were kidnapped again." Daisy guessed.

"No, it's what Mario asked." Peach said happily.

"What did he ask you?" The flower princess asked her.

"He asked me to marry him!" She squealed full of joy.

"That's wonderful!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Has Luigi asked you?" Peach asked.

"No." The flower princess sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will soon." The pink princess told her cousin.

"Hey Peach, can I call you back later?" Daisy asked.

"Sure." Peach replied. With that she hung up & so did Daisy.

"Was that Peach?" Luigi asked. "Yeah & she said Mario proposed to her." The flower princess told him. "So Mario & Peach are engaged?" Saphire asked. Daisy nodded, putting her orange phone in her pocket. "Don't you worry Daisy, I have a massive surprise just for you." The green clad plumber told her. "Oh tell me what it is!" The flower princess begged. "Do you have to be so loud?" The little princess asked annoyed. "Well excuse me!" She exclaimed. Saphire stuck her tongue out at Daisy. "Oh grow up!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "No you grow up!" The 5 year old princess shot back. "You're the one who needs to grow up!" The flower princess argued back. "Both of you grow up." Luigi demanded, taking Daisy & Saphire by their hands. "Sorry sweetie." The flower princess apologized. The green clad plumber sighed. "It's ok." He told her, pulling them both beside him. "So, can you tell me where we are going?" Daisy asked. "No it's a surprise." Luigi replied. "Fine." The flower princess sighed, walking next to him.

As the man was walking his cell phone started to ring. Bob looked at his phone & saw it was his son calling him, so he answered it.

"Hi Justin." His dad greeted.

"Hi dad. " Justin greeted back.

"What do you want?" Bob asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you caught that crybaby your boss was talking about." The black haired boy wondered.

"I'm working on it." He huffed.

"Why did your boss want her before?" Justin asked his dad.

"The brat is a princess & he wants her along with her crown." Bob explained to him.

"How come you don't have her now?" He asked.

"Because her tomboyish cousin, that pesky plumber, & that blonde haired boy kicked our butts & saved her." Bob explained.

"Didn't her cousin have a crown as well?" The black haired boy asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Then why didn't you take her as well?" Justin asked.

"Because she's not totally helpless like her little cousin." Bob replied.

"Oh. Well I have to go now, I'll meet you at the old warehouse." He told his dad.

"Ok." He replied just before hanging up.

"I hope it doesn't take me as long as it did back in Brooklyn when I tried to snatch her." Bob thought to himself as he followed behind Luigi & Daisy. "If they have Princess Saphire on one of those stupid baby leashes, how am I suppose to kidnap her?" The man thought to himself. "It'll come to me when the time comes." Bob said aloud.

BROOKLYN ELEMENTARY

10:45

READING CLASS

Sophia sat at her desk next to Dylan writing in her journal. "Sophia, do you like Saphire?" He asked in a whisper. "Yeah, sure." She mumbled. "That's good, because I hope you both can become friends too." The blonde haired boy whispered. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen." The black haired girl thought to herself. "No talking!" The teacher snapped. With that Dylan & Sophia stopped talking.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry there wasn't any french in this chapter, but I do plan on putting some in the next chapter. Daisy & Saphire argue a lot don't they? I'm sure you all know why the chapter is called GROW UP. Bob is still after poor Saphire, why can't people give her a break, she gets kidnapped like every week just like her cousin Peach. Sophia made Dylan think she likes Saphire when she really doesn't. I truly have to thank AzaleaLovesGolf & MarioLuigi25 for reviewing the first chapter. CIAO FOR NOW! =D


	4. BROOKLYN ELEMENTARY

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 15)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: BROOKLYN ELEMENTARY

"Luigi, is this blindfold necessary, I mean I don't even know where I'm walking." Daisy complained. "Does this help?" Luigi asked, picking her up bridal style. "Yes." The flower princess replied, grinning. Saphire rolled her eyes. "If you can carry her up these stairs then why can't you carry me too?" The 5 year old princess asked out of breath. "If I carry you both up the stairs & I fall, then we'll all end up getting hurt." The green clad plumber explained, walking up the stairs with the flower princess in his arms. "Sweetie, are we there yet?" Daisy asked. "Almost." He replied.

Bob followed close behind Luigi & Saphire. When the man tried to snatch the 5 year old princess, he ended up snatching Mr. Bunny away from her. "I'm surprised that brat didn't notice her stuff animal is gone." He thought to himself. "I'll try to snatch her when we get to the top of this tower." Bob thought to himself.

Luigi & Saphire made it to the top of the tower. "That was the longest I've ever had to walk up a flight of stairs." The little princess sighed. The green clad plumber walked over to the tables & sat the flower princess down. "Can I take the blindfold off now?" Daisy asked. "Not yet." He told her. Luigi got down on one knee & pulled out the engagement ring. "You can take it off now." The green clad plumber told her. When Daisy took the blindfold off, she started to tear up. "Oh my gosh!" She squealed. "Dais, will you marry me?" Luigi asked. "Yes!" The flower princess exclaimed.

While Luigi & Daisy wasn't looking, Bob walked up to Saphire & showed her Mr. Bunny. "Give him back!" The 5 year old princess demanded, reaching for her stuff animal. "Not until you come here!" He exclaimed. The little princess turned around to face the green clad plumber & the flower princess. "Daisy!" Saphire exclaimed. "Not now Saphire!" The flower princess exclaimed, still hugging the green clad plumber. Bob took the baby leash off of her. "But Daisy!" The 5 year old princess exclaimed. The man dropped Mr. Bunny on the floor of the Eiffel Tower. "Luigi!" Saphire exclaimed. Bob picked up the 5 year old princess up & covered her mouth. The man took off running down the Eiffel Tower stairs with the little princess.

Daisy open her eyes since she didn't hear her little cousin anymore. "Oh my gosh!" The flower princess exclaimed, pulling away from Luigi. "What's the matter?" He asked. "Saphire's gone!" She exclaimed, picking the stuff animal up. "Mama mia! Anyways I'm sure she'll be alright Dais, we'll get her back especially if she's been kidnapped." Luigi told her. "Please call Dylan." The flower princess begged. The green clad plumber nodded.

Mean while at Brooklyn Elementary, Dylan was sitting at his desk next to Sophia. The black haired girl looked over at the blonde haired boy. "Dylan what's wrong?" She asked in concern. "I have this terrible feeling Saphire is in trouble." Dylan told her. Suddenly his watch started ringing. "Dylan Blake, hand me the watch!" The teacher demanded. Dylan didn't listen & he answered it.

"Dylan we need your help!" Luigi exclaimed.

"If it's about Saphire, I think I know." The 8 year old boy said.

"Then you know she wondered off?" He asked.

"I don't think she wondered off, I think she was princess-napped." Dylan told him.

"How do you know?" Luigi asked. "Instead of just having five senses, he has six senses." Daisy cut in.

Sophia & the others sat there listening to the conversation.

"WE need you to help us search the streets of Paris." The green clad plumber told him. "PLEASE Dylan, PLEASE help us find her!" The flower princess begged.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way." Dylan told them, just before hanging up.

The blonde haired boy stood up from his desk. "Dylan, sit down!" The teacher demanded. "I have to go rescue my best friend & nobody can stop me!" Dylan exclaimed. "Go Dylan, go rescue Princess Saphire!" Jeannie exclaimed. The blonde haired boy ran out of the classroom with Sophia in tow. Jeannie even stood up & ran out of the classroom after them.

"Jeannie, you can't come with us." Sophia told her. "Please let me come. I know all about the Mushroom Kingdom & that other stuff." The blonde haired girl told him. "You can help us look for her when we get to Paris, France." Dylan told her. "Dylan merci." Jeannie thanked in french. "No problem." He replied, grinning. The black haired girl huffed. "Lets go!" The 8 year old boy exclaimed, running down the hallway. Sophia & Jeannie ran down the hallway after him.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry there wasn't a lot of french in this chapter. Luigi proposed to Daisy how sweet! Anyways I truly have to thank ChrisMSMB, AzaleaLovesGolf & MarioLuigi25 for reviewing the first chapter. CIAO FOR NOW! =D


	5. JEANNIE & SAPHIRE

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 15)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: JEANNIE & SAPHIRE

"This is all my fault, why didn't I pay her any attention?" Daisy questioned herself. "Its not just your fault, it's mine too, she called my name but I never answered her." Luigi told her as he walked next to her. "Its mostly my fault, my Uncle Chris & them expect me to look out for Saphire when she's with me!" The flower princess exclaimed angrily. All of a sudden the green clad plumber remembered something. "Hey Dais, do you still have that picture from your first slumber party?" He asked, looking at her. "Yeah." She replied. "Hand it here." Luigi demanded. Daisy pulled it out of her pocket & handed it to him. "What are you gonna do?" The flower princess asked. "You'll see." He replied, pulling her down the sidewalk.

Mean while, Dylan, Sophia, & Jeannie can up through the warp pipe behind the bushes. "That place looks so cool!" The blonde haired girl exclaimed. The 7 year old girl noticed her eye color was different. "I thought your eyes were blue?" Sophia asked. "I get tired of telling people this, my eye color changes with my mood." Jeannie told her some what annoyed. The black haired girl saw her eye color change again. "Freak." Sophia thought to herself. Dylan sighed as he walked past them. "We came to Paris to help look for my best friend, so lets go!" He fussed, walking past the bushes. Both girls followed the blonde haired boy past the bushes & over to the sidewalk.

Bob continued to walk down the sidewalk with Saphire under his arm. "I want Daisy!" The 5 year old princess screamed. "Shut up you annoying little brat!" He hollered at her. Saphire started to tear up until she saw Dylan on the other side of the street. "DYLAAAANNN!" The little princess screamed. "That annoying kid can't hear your screams." Bob told her as he carried her under his arm. Saphire didn't listen. "DYLLLLLAAAANNN!" The little princess screamed even louder.

Across the street, Dylan stood there quietly. "What is it Dylan?" Jeannie asked in concern. The blonde haired boy shushed them. "DYLLLLAAANNN!" Saphire screamed. "It sounds like Saphire." Dylan told them. "Isn't that her?" The 8 year old girl asked, pointing in the direction the screaming was coming from. Dylan & Sophia turned around to look. "It is Saphire!" He exclaimed, running towards the man & the 5 year old princess. "J'ai eu raison! (I was right!)" Jeannie exclaimed in french as she followed behind Dylan. "Show off." Sophia mumbled under her breath as she ran next to the blonde haired girl.

"I told you to shut up!" Bob hollered angrily, tightening his grip on her. "LET SAPHIRE GO!" The 8 year old boy demanded angrily. The man turned around to face him & the others. "Oh look a bunch of kids came to save the little brat!" He laughed. Dylan threw his fist at Bob, but he grabbed it & pushed him down. Sophia just stood behind them, grinning. The blonde haired boy stood back up & tried to punch the man. "You can't win, I've been practicing karate as well!" Bob cackled. Dylan stood back up & started throwing punches at the man.

"We have to help Dylan!" Jeannie exclaimed, turning around to face Sophia. "I'm not helping him rescue that stupid crybaby princess who gets kidnapped like every week!" The black haired girl hollered. "Well I'm nice enough to help go after his best friend with him!" The blonde haired girl hollered back. Sophia watched Jeannie turn around & walk over to Bob.

"You let Saphire go!" The blonde haired girl demanded. Bob knocked Dylan down & grabbed Jeannie by the wrist. "Hey, let me go!" She screamed, trying to pull away. The man picked Jeannie up. "Permettez-moi de! (Let me go!)" The blonde haired girl screamed in french. "Let them go!" Dylan shouted, standing up off the sidewalk. Bob squeezed Saphire a little tighter, making her whimper in discomfort. "Dylan!" The 5 year old princess whined. The blonde haired boy tried to do a round house kick on him, but the man knocked his foot out from under him, making him fall back onto the ground. Sophia just stood there behind Dylan. Bob took off running down the sidewalk. Dylan stood up & took Sophia by the hand. "Don't worry Saphire & Jeannie, I'm coming." He thought to himself as pulled the black haired girl behind him as he ran down the sidewalk.

Luigi & Daisy stopped in front of a café. "I'm gonna ask that lady if she's seen Saphire." The green clad plumber told her. "Ok." The flower princess replied. Luigi walked up to the lady wearing a red beret & a red outfit. "Excusez-moi madame, avez-vous vu cette petite fille? (Excuse me ma'am, have you seen this little girl?)" Luigi asked, showing her the picture of Saphire. "Oui, je l'ai vue (Yes, I saw her.)" The red haired french lady replied. The green clad plumber & the flower princess stared at her. "Ask her if she was with anyone." Daisy ordered. "Elle était avec quelqu'un? (Was she with anyone?)" The green clad plumber asked her. The french lady nodded. "Un homme aux cheveux noirs la portait sous le bras. (Some man with black hair was carrying her under his arm.)" The lady in the red beret replied, pointing to her right. "Je vous remercie. (Thank you.)" Luigi thanked. "Vous êtes la bienvenue. (You're welcome.)" The french lady replied. The green clad plumber turned around & handed Daisy the picture. "What did she say?" The flower princess asked, putting the picture in her orange shorts pocket. "She saw a man with black hair carrying Saphire under his arm." Luigi told her. "Dylan was right about Saphire being kidnapped." The flower princess sighed. The green clad plumber tilted her head up. "We'll get her back, we always do." He told her. "I hope you're right." She replied. With that, Luigi & Daisy took off down the sidewalk in the direction Saphire was seen with Bob.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Now this chapter has a lot of french in it I think, sincse I put the meaning next to it. Anyways I truly have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15, AzaleaLovesGolf & MarioLuigi25 for reviewing the first chapter. CIAO FOR NOW! =D


	6. THE BOSS

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 15)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: THE BOSS

2:45 P.M.

Bob walked through door of the old abandon warehouse. The man carried Saphire & Jeannie inside the warehouse. "Justin!" Bob called. The black haired boy ran in from the other room. "Hi dad." He greeted. "Take Princess Saphire." The man ordered. Justin took her out from under his dad's arm. "What do you want me to do with her?" The 12 year old boy asked, covering her mouth to keep her cry from being any louder. "Tie the brat up." His dad replied, tying the 8 year old girl up. Justin took Saphire into the other room & tied her up. "Mettez-moi vers le bas! (Put me down!)" Jeannie screamed angrily. Bob dropped her onto the chair & started tying her up. The man saw her eye color change to red. "Permettez-moi de! (Let me go!)" Jeannie screamed. Bob finished tying her up. "Are you deaf?" She asked angrily. "No, I don't speak stupid french!" He hollered at her. "Why are you doing this?" Jeannie asked, watching Bob lock the door. "I got Princess Saphire for my boss." He replied. "I may not know all to well, but I think you need to leave her alone!" The blonde haired girl exclaimed. "To bad, I've already contacted my boss & he's already on his way." Bob told her.

In the back room, Justin continued to try to tie Saphire up. "Hold still you little brat!" The black haired boy demanded. "No!" The 5 year old princess screamed, kicking him in the shin. "AGH!" Justin hollered, dropping the rope on the ground. "Don't tell me what to do!" Saphire exclaimed. The 12 year old boy walked up to her & pushed her down. "That's pay back!" He shouted at her as he bent down to get the rope. The little princess sat there on the concrete floor crying her awful cry. "You gonna do what my dad & I tell you?" Justin asked her. The 5 year old princess didn't respond. The black haired boy made the little princess hold her hands in front of her so he could tie her wrists together. When he was done, he grabbed her by the top of her true blue shirt & pulled her over to the area in front of the tower of crates. "If anyone tries to save you, they'll be in for a rude awakening." Justin explained, looking down at her. Saphire stopped crying & looked up. "You'll be sorry you ever messed with me!" The 5 year old princess shouted angrily. "What are you gonna do, destroy me with that crybaby power of yours?" The black haired boy asked, grinning. "No, Dylan is gonna kick your butt!" Saphire exclaimed. Justin looked at her tear stained face & just laughed. "That kid can't save you!" He laughed. "That's what all my kidnappers say, but when Dylan shows up they get their butt kicked!" Saphire exclaimed. Justin continued to laugh at the 5 year old princess. "What's so funny, stupid?" Saphire asked angrily. The black haired boy walked out of the room laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Bob asked his son. "Princess Saphire thinks that stupid boy is going to save her!" Justin said laughing. "You shouldn't be laughing because she's right!" Jeannie exclaimed. The man & his son looked over at the blonde haired girl, who's eyes were red. "So what, we'll just hunt her down & take her again." Justin told Jeannie. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "S'il vous plaît laissez-il Dylan. (Please let it be Dylan)" The blonde haired girl muttered under her breath. Bob walked over to the dirty grey door & unlocked it. A large man walked inside the old warehouse & looked straight at the blonde haired girl. "Bob, I thought you said you had that crybaby Princess Saphire?" The boss man asked. "She's in the back room." Justin told him. "Then who's this other little brat?" He asked them. "Jeannie." Bob replied. "Um... Sir, I have a plan to get rid of the princess' friends." The black haired boy told the boss. "What is it?" The boss man asked, bending over. Justin whispered in his ear. "I'm sure that'll work." The boss said, patting the 12 year old on the back. "May I call my mom & tell her I'm going to be late for supper?" Jeannie asked. "NO!" They all hollered in unison.

3:55 P.M.

"I hope my cousin is alright, I don't know what I would do if something happened to her." Daisy told Luigi as she walked next to him. Luigi put his arm around her. "I know how you feel, if something happened to her things wouldn't be the same anymore." He told her. "So where do you think they're holding her at?" The flower princess asked. "Probably at an old warehouse like they did while we were in Brooklyn." The green clad plumber replied. "Didn't we pass one earlier this morning?" Daisy asked. Luigi nodded. "Then lets get moving!" She exclaimed, taking him by the hand. So Luigi & Daisy took off running down the sidewalk.

4:10 P.M.

"Dylan, I have a feeling you haven't told me everything about you & that princess." Sophia huffed, walking next to him. "If you must know I have given her a kiss on her cheek & chest full off treasure." The 8 year old boy told her. Hearing this made her angrily. "I don't know what you see in her, I mean from what you told me she was almost murdered by her step mom, she's almost drowned, she's been hit with lightening, & she's almost been squished to death. Saphire is totally helpless when it comes to getting kidnapped." The black haired girl told him. Dylan didn't say anything because he knew it was true. "I'm right aren't I?" Sophia asked, grinning. "Fine you're right!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed. The black haired girl smirked. Dylan & Sophia continued to walk down the sidewalk.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: You know Jeannie from my story don't you? Well she's named after someone famous. If you don't know who I'm talking about, I'm talking about Jeannie Elias from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Anyways I truly have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15, AzaleaLovesGolf & whoever else for reviewing this chapter. AU REVIOR FOR NOW! =D


	7. THE OLD WAREHOUSE

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 15)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 7: THE OLD WAREHOUSE

4:30 P.M.

"Dylan, où êtes-vous? (Dylan, where are you?)" Jeannie thought aloud. "Your friend won't be coming to save you brats." The large man told her. "Jeannie, Jeannie, Jeannie, et que vous crybaby Princesse Saphire ne jamais partir d'ici. (Jeannie, Jeannie, Jeannie, you & that crybaby Princess Saphire won't ever leave from here.)" The boss told her. "Since when do you know french?" Bob asked him. "I took six years of french back when I was in my teenage years." He told him. "For your information, our friend will rescues us from you!" The blonde haired girl exclaimed. "Not if we get rid of him!" Bob exclaimed. Jeannie turned her head to face the man. "You better not hurt him!" She shouted angrily. The man saw her eyes turn red again. Suddenly they heard a knocking on the door. Bob, Justin, & the boss man ran to hide.

"Dylan, I don't think anyone is here." Sophia said, trying to look in the window. "I know they're here." The blonde haired boy told her. "I don't care if we ever get that stupid little girl back." The black haired girl thought to herself. "Stand back, I'm gonna kick the door in." He told her, raising his leg to kick the door. Sophia moved back & Dylan kicked the dirty grey door in. "DYLAN!" Jeannie shrieked. The blonde haired boy ran over to the blonde haired girl & untied her. "Thanks Dylan." She thanked. Sophia rolled her eyes. "Where's Saphire?" Dylan asked. Jeannie pointed towards the back room. The 8 year old boy walked into the room & saw the 5 year old princess sitting in front of towers of crates. Saphire heard a noise so she looked up. When she saw who it was her face lit up. "Dylan, you came for me!" The little princess exclaimed. "Are you alright?" He asked her. "My wrists hurt." She told him as she held her arms in front for him. Dylan untied her wrists & she stood up. Saphire wrapped her arms around him & he gave her a hug back. "Oh how sweet, the tough blonde haired boy came for the brat!" The boss man cackled. Dylan turned around with Saphire still hugging him. The blonde haired boy saw the large man holding Sophia & Jeannie in a head lock. "Let them go!" Dylan growled. "Oh I don't think so." He replied, giving them the signal. Saphire heard something behind them so she turned her head & looked up. "Dylan!" The little princess exclaimed, burrying her face into his yellow green shirt. The blonde haired boy looked over his shoulder & saw the tower of crates falling. Dylan turned around & covered Saphire with his body as the crates fell on them. "DYLAN!" Sophia & Jeannie screamed in unison. "Since those crates fell on them, they're sure to be dead!" The boss man laughed, holding them in a head lock.

5:00 P.M.

As the large man was laughing, Luigi & Daisy walked into the warehouse. Jeannie started to cry. "He loves Saphire so much, he was willing to shield her with his body." She sobbed. The green clad plumber walked up behind the boss man & hit him in the back of the head. The large man let go of the girl & fell to the concrete floor unconscious. "Where's my little cousin?" Daisy asked. "Dead." The man replied, stepping out from behind the crates. "What did you do to her?" The flower princess asked angrily. "We pushed those crates over onto her & Dylan." Justin replied, grinning. This made Luigi angry, so he took action, he walked up to Bob & punched him in the face. The flower princess ran over to the pile of crates & started pushing them out of the way. Jeannie ran over to the pile of crates & started helping Daisy move the crates.

While Daisy & Jeannie were trying to move the crates, Sophia just stood there doing nothing to help them. "I don't know if I should help them." She thought to herself. "But if I really do like Dylan, I should be helping them." She thought some more. "If Saphire is alright, I have something to say to her." The black haired girl thought to herself as she looked at the pile of crates. After a minute or two of thinking, she ran over to the pile of crates & started to help move them.

"You bad guys don't know when to give up do you?" Luigi asked, trying to punch Bob. "Not really." The man replied, dodging his fist. The green clad plumber threw his fist at the man & didn't miss this time. Bob fell down, holding his nose. "That's what you get for taking Saphire." Luigi told him as he picked up the rope. The green clad plumber tied the man up.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I left you with a cliff hander didn't I. Anyways I truly have to thank ChrisMSMB ,Princess Daisy lover 15, AzaleaLovesGolf & whoever else for reviewing this chapter. AU REVIOR FOR NOW! =D


	8. DYLAN & SAPHIRE ARE ALRIGHT

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 15)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 8: DYLAN & SAPHIRE ARE ALRIGHT

5:45 P.M.

"Jeannie can you call the police?" Luigi asked. The blonde haired girl nodded & ran out of the room.

"Service de police de France. (France police department.)" The police lady answered.

"Je ne sais pas l'endroit d'où je suis. (I don't know the location of where I'm at.)" Jeannie told her calmly.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas manquer, nous vous trouver. (Don't worry miss we'll find you.)" The police lady assured her.

"Pouvez-vous envoyer une ambulance ici, mes amis pourraient être blessés. (Can you send an ambulance out here, my friends might be hurt.)" The blonde haired girl told her.

"J'ai trouvé votre emplacement et l'aide est à venir. (I found your location and help is coming.)" The police lady said.

Jeannie hung up & ran back into the other room.

Just as Daisy was about to move a crate, she saw another crate moving. Sophia stood there watching the crate. When they saw who it was, they were happy. Dylan lifted the crate up & managed to let it fall to the left of him. "Are you ok, Dylan?" Jeannie asked in concern. "Not really, but I'm not concerned about my cuts or anything." Dylan told them. "Where's Saphire?" Daisy asked nervously. The blonde haired boy bent over & picked the unconscious 5 year old princess up. "SAPHIRE!" The flower princess shrieked. "I did the best I could to shield her." He told her. Daisy took Saphire out of his arms. Dylan crawled over the pile of crates. "I see that stupid boy survived my plan to get rid of him & that crybaby." Justin said angrily, walking out from behind the other tower of crates. "It was you who helped push those crates over on us, why am I not surprised?" He asked. The black haired boy laughed. "I bet you didn't know Bob was my dad did you?" Justin asked. No, but I should've known you weren't up to no good from the first day of school." Dylan replied, angrily. "You know him?" Jeannie asked. "He goes to our school." The 8 year old boy told her. Justin walked up to him & tied to finish him off, but Dylan punched him in the face before he had the chance to. "That's what you get for messin' with Saphire!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed. The black haired boy sat there on the concrete floor holding his eye. Dylan walked over to Daisy & the others.

Daisy continued to hold Saphire in her arms. "Luigi, how am I gonna explain this to my aunt & uncle?" The flower princess asked him. "Don't worry about it, they can't get mad at you for what happen to her." Luigi told her. When Saphire began to move, they looked down. "Where's Mr. Bunny?" She asked. "Right here." The green clad plumber said, handing her the dirty stuff animal. "Where's Dylan?" The 5 year old princess asked. "I'm right here." The 8 year old boy told her. Saphire reached over for Dylan to hold her. "Can you hold me?" She asked. The blonde haired boy nodded, taking her out of her cousin's arms.

"Lets go wait outside for the police." Sophia suggested. "Don't forget about the ambulance coming too." Jeannie reminded. "Then lets go." Luigi told them. Dylan & Saphire were the first ones to leave the old building. "Dylan wait up!" The black haired girl exclaimed, running out the door after him. The blonde haired girl followed after them.

"Luigi, do you think them other two girls like Dylan as well?" The flower princess asked, looking over at the green clad plumber. "It's possible." He replied. "Luigi, you can go on out." Daisy told him. The green clad plumber left the building & she stayed.

"I'm staying right here until the police get here." Daisy told them. "We won't be here when the cops come." Bob told her. "Yes you will!" She exclaimed. "Wanna bet?" The man asked. "What are you willing to bet?" The flower princess asked. "Turn around & you'll find out." He told her. Justin sat there grinning. When Daisy turned around she gasped. The large man was standing behind her. "The boss will take care of you." The black haired boy told her. "LUIGIIIIII!" The flower princess screamed.

When the green clad plumber heard Daisy scream, he ran back inside the old warehouse. "Let her go!" Luigi demanded. "No way, you stupid kids have interfeared with my plans for the last time!" The boss exclaimed, holding the flower princess in a head lock. "If you don't want us to mess up your plans, maybe you should leave my little cousin alone." Daisy told him. "I won't stop til I have Princess Saphire!" He snapped. "Why do you want her so bad?" The green clad plumber asked. "My plan was to sell her for a million dollars so I could become rich." The boss man explained, tightening his grip on Daisy. The flower princess elbowed him in the ribs & he let her out of the head lock. "Why you little brat!" The boss man hollered angrily. Daisy ran to Luigi & gave him a hug. "You go outside & wait with Saphire while I kick his butt." The green clad plumber instructed. Daisy ran over to the door & turned around. "Please be careful." She begged. Luigi nodded & The flower princess ran out the door.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Anyways I truly have to thank ChrisMSMB ,Princess Daisy lover 15, AzaleaLovesGolf & whoever else for reviewing this chapter. AU REVIOR FOR NOW! =D


	9. ARRESTED

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 15)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 9: ARRESTED

7:00 P.M.

The ambulance & the police arrived at the old warehouse. Dylan carried Saphire over to the ambulance & sat her down. "Are you hurt?" The paramedic asked. The little princess shook her head. "I think Dylan needs attention." Jeannie told the paramedic. "I don't need any attention!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed, walking away. The blonde haired girl followed him. "Nows my chance to talk to Saphire." Sophia thought to herself. "Hey Saphire, may I talk to you?" The black haured girl asked, standing in front of her. "I guess." Saphire replied. "Stay away from Dylan." Sophia snapped. "No!" The 5 year old princess exclaimed angrily. "If you don't stay away from him I'll make you." She growled. "You can't tell me to stay away from Dylan!" The little princess exclaimed. "I'll make you stay away if it means having to hit you or lock you in a closet." Sophia growled. "I'm telling!" Saphire told her. The black haired girl rolled her eyes. "I don't care." Sophia replied. The 5 year old princess slid off the back of the ambulance & ran over to her cousin Daisy.

Luigi walked out of the old warehouse with out a scratch on him. As soon as the green clad plumber walked over to the flower princess, the police ran inside the building. "WEEGEE!" Daisy squealed with joy as she hugged him. "Sophia is threatening me!" Saphire whined. The flower princess stopped hugging the green clad plumber & turned around. "Just ignore her, she's nothing but a jerk." Daisy told her little cousin. The 5 year old princess nodded her head.

"Dylan, why don't you want the paramedics to check you out?" Jeannie asked in concern. "Because, even though those crates fell on me doesn't mean I'm hurt." He explained. "But you have cuts all over you." The blonde haired girl told him. The 8 year old boy looked at her eyes & saw they were changing to a shade of purple. "My cuts don't matter." He told her. "Your cuts do matter." She replied, looking at him. "Saphire's the one who was unconscious, if it wasn't for me shielding her, she would have been dead already." Dylan explained. "Oh... Well I still have to thank you for saving me from those guys." The blonde haired girl told him. "You already said thank you." The blonde haired boy told her. "Well I'm telling you again." Jeannie said, giving him a thank you kiss (Just like Goombella did to Mario at the beginning of Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door). Dylan blushed a bright shade of red. The blonde haired girl walked over to Saphire.

The police walked out of the warehouse with the boss, Justin, & Bob in hand cuffs. "When I get out of jail, I'm coming for that brat!" The boss man shouted at them as he was shoved inside the police car. Saphire whimpered & Daisy picked her up. "Don't worry sweetie, we won't let him get you." The flower princess assured her little cousin. Dylan walked up to them. Jeannie looked at Saphire, smiling. "I thought I told that brat to stay away from Dylan." Sophia thought to herself as she walked over to the others. "Well, who's ready to go home?" Luigi asked. Everyone raised their hand. "Then lets head to the warp pipe." The green clad plumber told them.

Sophia, Dylan, & Jeannie went back to their homes in Brooklyn, New York. When Luigi, Daisy, & Saphire arrived back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario & Peach were already waiting on them. The royal family was called together. Mario & Peach announced their engagement to everyone. Then Luigi & Daisy announced their engagement to everyone. Mr. Bunny got washed. The whole family was happy for them. King Chris & Queen Misty didn't get mad at Daisy or the others for what had happen to Saphire. So everything went back to normal for now. Bob & his boss got put in jail for a year. Justin was put on probation for two years.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS! =D

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:Wasn't that a wonderful story. Anyways I truly have to thank ChrisMSMB ,Princess Daisy lover 15, AzaleaLovesGolf & whoever else for reviewing this chapter. AU REVIOR FOR NOW! =D


End file.
